Arthurs Secret (contains abuse)
by JC Rose
Summary: Arthur is eighteen and Married to Francine. They are living together in their new one bedroom flat and appear happy. Arthur has been holding in a nightmare that has plagued his "happy" childhood for years. His friends all new his family were strict but kind, only for Arthur this was not the case and when he opens up to his Wife, she seeks that someone else know, but who and how?
1. Chapter 1

**Arthurs secret**

Arthur is eighteen and Married to Francine. They are living together in their new one bedroom flat and appear happy. Arthur has been holding in a nightmare that has plagued his "happy" childhood for years. His friends all new his family were strict but kind, only for Arthur this was not the case and when he opens up to his Wife, she seeks the culprit out despite her husband telling her to leave it...

What happens? who pays and ultimately why did happen in the first place?

Genres: Drama/romance Hurt and Comfort and  
Story length: Short story (Four chapters)

**Warning**:  
Contains, corporal punishment on a child which is sadly something that happens every day but it is illegal over here so...  
I just wanted to make sure I had that warning.

NOTE: Nothing sexual or explicit is implied in this story

Might need an M rating due to mature content etc Violence  
No language above PG 13 level.  
No adult themes above PG 13

* * *

**Ten years ago**:

The read house week after the "Big hit."

Arthur had thought he dodged a bullet this time. He had done his time, paid the price and bore the brunt of his violence toward his little sister DW at school as well, courtesy of Binky Barns, Who would grow up to be an advocate for _Parents and Adults against child abuse_ with his wife, DWs best friend Enily who was beaten up in middle school by the terrible tibbles.

Lets just say, a certian bulldog and his friends took the tibbles on while Molly consoled her. Needless to say it never happened again.

* * *

David led Arthur down into the den after sschool.

"You come here now young man." David had the belt out and ready.

Arthur had tears in his eyes. He was meant to be staying over at Busters that evening.

"Dad" he pleaded, "I didn't do anything."

David curled up his lips in anger.

"You punched your little sister in the arm" "You were not only cruel, you were violent towards a little girl who loves you very much."

"Dad" He cried. "I was grounded." "I even did all of her chores for a week."

David lured him over to the chair.

"You know what happens when you misbehave Arthur."

"Its always happening Dad." He quivered. "Mom says grounding is enough but then you..."

"Oh thats it Mister." "You dare back chat me"

"What happened the last time you did that?" "At five years old?"

Arthur looked to the floor and the tears fell.

"I was given the strap twenty times."

"You also had three days off school didn't you?" He growled "Because you damn well couldn't sit for a week."

"Dad please, just let me off the hook this time" Arthur pleaded again.

Despite his grounding, chores and the tough time he already endured at school for punching his sister DW in the arm, he was going to get the belt from his father.

David grabbed Arthurs hand and told him to rest against the couch.

"Close your eyes and say you're sorry"

Arthur wept that he was sorry and then came the strapping.

Arthur winced with each heavy lick to his jeans.

David was getting angrier with each whip. He was making sure Arthur would not be sitting for at least a a week after this punishment.

Once it was over, David put his belt back on and approached Arthur.

He burst into tears.

Wrapping his arms around him, David told him that he only did this because he loved him...

In his bedroom:

Jane placed an ice pack on Arthur's behind while he lay on his stomach.

"Its all over now sweet heart." She softly said.

"You can have your dinner upstairs if you want."

Arthur wiped his eyes.

"Yes please Mom."

DW was eavesdropping on the conversation.

Jane sighed and scolded DW for listening

"Downstairs for dinner now young lady."

DW grumbled. "Arthur deserved to be spanked by Dad."

Jane took held of Kate and carried her downstairs.

"Whats done is done." She said.

DW shrugged and went downstairs to eat her dinner while Arthur ate his spaghetti and meatballs upstairs.

As the years passed the family secret remained just that, a secret hidden behind the doors of David Reads closet where he sobbed at night into his wife's arms.

"Why do I do it?" He cried. "Hes my little boy, my first born."

Jane kissed her husband and placed her hands on his face to wipe away his tears.

Not once would David lay a solitary finger on his wife or DW but as the years passed by and Arthur at sixteen his final punishment from his father only sparked Davids rage to take his anger out on another child of theirs.

You mame him, you blame him

You shatter his knees

Blood spatters hit the wall

Yet you ignore his every plea

Dad I l love you, I hear you cry at night

Could you tell Mom how to help you?

So she can make it right?

Please dont belt me?

It was not my faukt this time

I do not steal or cheat Ive never committed a crime

Please hug me and teach, me things a father should

How too fish and play outside

Dad I wish we could...

* * *

Two years ago

Sixteen years of age.

Arthur lay in bed nursing his arm. He dabbed ointment on gis welts and tensed up everytime he thought of the way David overreacted to Arthur staying at Francine's house over night whilr her parents were away in FL for the weekend...

He was unable to attend school for the past couple of days and it worried Francine and his friends.

**Two nights earlier, evening**

Arthur yelled and screamed.

David threw the pots and pans across the room while Kate hid upstairs in her room crying.

"You're an asshole." Arthur sneered. "All you ever did was punish me with your straps and belts."

David was red with anger

"You deserved it, and you didn't look out for you sisters."

Arthur felt gis blood boil. Before he could say anything, his Father interceded.

"How dare you lie to your Mom and me about where you were going." He spat.

"You're too young to be sleeping at your girlfriends house, you hear me?"

Arthur folded his arms. "Francine's parents didn't mind." He retorted.

"They trust us to use protection." He knew this would rile his father up something wild.

"You little bastard." He grabbed Arthur by the arm but Arthur was stronger than he once was and kucked his father in the shins

"Aargh."

David lost his grip on his son and rubbed the bottom of his legs.

"The Frenskys dont mind." Arthur growled. "Why do you Dad?"

David was not going to take this. Arthur stood staunch when his Father ran at him.  
Arthur went to block him but his fathers strength still over powered him.

He grabbed his arm and yanked it behind Arthur back.

"Ahhhh." He yelled.

David held him down and punched his twisted arm four times as hard as he could.

He unleashed his rage by twisting the skin on his sons arm until it went red.

"If you want to stay in this house, you obey the rules." He hissed.

"I'm your Father."

Arthur was to sore and sweaty to reply.

Once David let him go, Arthur rubbed his arm and walked upstairs while David cleaned up the mess he had made in the kitchen, before calling Jane to tell her DW needed picking up from Buds place.

Later on

Francine in stopped by. Her sneakers were muddy. Her and the others had been playing soccer afterschool. She had changed into her clean clothes and wores her hair up in a pony tail.

"Hey Francine." Jane smiled.

"Hi Mrs Read, is Arthur around?" She asked. "He text me yesterday."

"Hes upstairs, you are welcome to and see him." Jane replied.

DW then bounded up to her. "Hes in a grumpy mood so beware." The twelve year old remarked.

Francine furrowed a brow."Oh?" she asked. "Is that because hes been sick?"

DW looked at her Mother.

Jane warned her daughter not to say anything on a daily basis or her dad could get into a lot of trouble.

"Well yeah hes sick." DW shrugged. "Still a boring old grump." She said before walking off.

Francine went upstairs and heard Davids voice say "keep the door open please."

The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She muttered.

When she peered in through the door, Arthur was lying in his pajamas on the opposite direction of the bed.

The evening sky lit up outside.

"Hey there." She said, walking over to him.

Arthur looked over and smiled.

"Hey."

Francine lay next to him on the bed.

"Are you still feeling sick?" She asked.

"Im starting to feel a little better." He replied while rubbing his arm.

Francine kissed him on the cheek and whispered "that's because I'm here."

Arthur laughed.

Francine then started telling Arthur everything he had been missing at school including the soccer game afterward.

"It was so funny." She said rather excitedly.

"Buster, Alan and me were playing against Muffy." "Who was with Sue ellen and George."

Francine continued about how pissed off Muffy was, knowing Buster and Francine would wipe the floor with her and her "it doesnt matter if you win or lose" couple.

Her boyfriend who was a good few years older than the flirty sixteen year old, was referee.

"Alberto would have played but it wouldn't have been fair" she said. "You know, considering hes practically a professional soccer star anyway."

Francine leaned back on the pillow beside Arthur.

"I am Glad he got his ball back eventually." She sighed. "It wont be long before he will be the one signing soccer balls for kids."

Muffy was onto a god thing dating the very handsome and talented soccer player from El Salvador and the Crosswire heiress knew it.

Francine was going to chat about Muffy and Alberto again when Arthur spoke up.

He sat up on the bed and looked his girlfriend in the eyes with sadness.

"Do you think we could just..uh." "Not talk?"

Francine just smiled. "Sure thing."

She stroked his back until he felt a little better.

_" I wish he'd tell me what was wrong"_ She thought.

All Francine could do at the moment was be there for him.

"Will you stay for awhile?" Arthur asked.

"Off course ill stay with you." She softly replied.

Wrapping her arms aroud his waist, she yawned.

"Thats what girlfriends do isn't it?"

**Present day**

Arthur lay beside his new bride in their hotel room over looking the sea.

"Good morning Mrs Francine Read." He grinned.

Francine rubbed her eyes and looked over at him.

"Why hello there Mr Read." She giggled.

As the sound of the ocean echoed into their bedroom Francine feel silent.

Arthur rubbed her arms.

"Whats up?" He asked.

Francine bit her nails nervously. She had a strong feeling he already knew what she was insinuating.

"Well...Ive always wanted to ask you something."

Arthur knew his wife like he knew himself. They had been friends for long enough to know what each others body language gave off.  
They often picked up on what one another were thinking too.

Arthur sighed and pressed his head against her shoulder.

"I know what you want to talk about sweet heart."

Francine nodded her head and stroked his small amount of hair.

"I'm sure you do."

Arthur then ask they hold off on any serious discussions until they got back from their honey moon.

"Lets enjoy the time we have left here." He said.

"Okay." Francine replied.

As they hugged his wife reminded him that whatever hurt him, also hurt her...

Let her in and tell her.

She will love you al the same

Get rid of all the hatred, so you dont ignite the flame

For when they day comes that you have a son, a daughtet or maybe more

Do not let the past resurface as before

* * *

If its too dark and sad I will remove it.  
Otherwise please let me know your thoughts on this and who Francine should tell when Arthur opens up to her  
She knows that something must be done, but who should know?

Her Parents? Buster? or should she just confront Jane read?  
Also what is happening with Kate

_TBC_  
_Chapter two: **Confrontation and Final results**_

In fact this story makes me want to grab child Arthur and give him a big cuddly wuddly hug.  
Perhaps her should move in with Muffys Family? He her parents treat her like a princess and its better being spoiled than punished for things you did not do.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Thank you for the reviews **travis2015.** I appreciate your advice, **Darkangelsnapelover** and **TUC** for the advice. **DASL,** I have changed the rating to T since there is no reason to keep it M rated.

All three reviews are much appreciated as its nice to know people are reading.

Also, as much as I would like to add the back story to how Arthur became more assertive and interesting, and Francine went from the bossy little brat with a hidden kindness to sweet and more feminine, its a short story but for the purpose of this lets just say they both changed as the years went on. Due to their commitment to each other throughout high school, the chose to change and work hard at it because they both loved each other.

**Chapter two (of three)  
**Confronting Jane

* * *

Once Francine and Arthur returned home to their one new apartment, Francine was filled with anxiety and questions over her husbands secret.  
He decided not to tell her just yet...

The honey moon had been so special for them. Champagne, love under the stars and laying in bed cuddled up together discussing the past.

_The night before reality kicked in...  
_

Francine grimaced when Arthur joked about her crush on Alberto.  
"I am not the one who was in love with "Capri." she playfully teased.  
Arthur sighed and hushed her with a kiss.

"Well I guess you're over the celebrity blonde now huh?" She asked pulling away from the kiss.  
Arthur laughed. "Well the drunken pictues of her all overt the internet kind of put me off."

"Oh remember when Molly had that crush on Dean lomax?" Francine lay beside Arthur and they reminisced about past crushes and their friends who discussed them.  
"Yeah, if you are into guys in their mid thirties" Arthur scoffed.

"Hes like, forty five now." Francine chuckled.

"Yeah but I mean, Buster still loves Jessica Rabbit." Arthur replied.

Francine pressed her hands on her husbands chest.

"Muffys crush was the dark bunny." "Do you know who mine is?"

Arthur looked up at her with a confused face and two raised eye brows.

"You're my dark Aardvark." She whispered seductively.

"Oh I see my dear Francine."

He wrapped his arms around his new wife and they proceeded to take things one step further and as the evening progressed they enjoyed their moments of intimacy together. When they made love, the world and thoughts of Arthur's past drifted away...

* * *

At home.

Arthur scooped up his bride and held her over the threshold into the apartment. Thrusting open the door he helf himself back as hard as he could as not to drop her.

Francine burst out laughing.

"You're not supposed to laugh." He winced, feeling the weight of her curvy legs and big bust against him.

"Sorry, I cant help it." She replied, clinging on to him.

Once he had walked into the living room he plonked her down onto the couch.

"Charming." Francine joked.

Arthur climbed ontop of her and they lay together on the couch.

"Our new home baby." He whispered into her ear.

"Our new home." She replied, kissing him on the cheek.

Later on

Arthur studied the application pack and looked over the forms he needed once more.

Francine placed both arms around her husband's while he scanned the form to check everything was written down and signed for his ECU papers.

"So, are we going to talk now, "or should I wait two hours before you finally decide to put these papers down?"

Arthur frowned and glaced up at her.

"I told you I would tell you about it tonight." He replied. "Can we leave it at that?"

Francine sighed and went into the small kitchen.

"Fine" she groaned, rummaging through the cupboards.

She had found some noodles and shredded chicken to cook up for dinner.

They ate dinner in silence. The lights were on but the room felt dark.

Arthur wiped his mouth when he was done.

"Nice." He smiled, placing his bowl in the dishwasher.

"Thanks for dinner" he sweetly grinned, attempting to lighten the dark mood that surrounded their new living space.

Francine played around with her food.

She drank her coke slowly, with a small frown between each sip.

Arthur came and sat down beside Francine who just looked at him sadly.

He bit his lip and sighed heavily at her.

It was only fair he began their married life together as truthfuly and honestly as possible.

He held her hand and looked at into her almond eyes.

"Lets have a bath and ill tell you everything, okay?"

A smile crept across the brunettes face.

"Sounds good." She replied, placing her bowl in the kitchen.

Arthur ran the bath and stared at the water with his arms folded.

Francine placed her hands around his waist.

"I know this is going to be hard for you." She leaned her head against his back.

"Ill always be here for you." She added.

Arthur turned around and held her close.

"I know you will." "Thats why I'm telling you this..."

He held her hands and they had their first bath in heir new home together.

Arthur rested against the tub while Francine rested against him.

He kissed her head and stroked her hair.

"Arthur." She said, closing her eyes.

"I have an idea what you are going to say." "Remember, we all knew what your dad was like when you were...a kid.."

Arthur cut her off.

"YES" "But none of you knew the real David...er my dad."

Francine lay back and looked up at him.

"He is also My father in law."

Arthur nodded with a heavy sigh.

"That is another reason why I am telling you, and _only_ you." he replied.

As he played with her hair he asked she not tell anyone, not even Buster about what happened to him growing up.

"I promise." Francine replied.

She was nervous but also enjoying her husbands gentle touches and loved her hair being played with...

"Well" Arthur began.

"You know how I uh, used to have a lot of time off school?"

Francine rose herself up and looked him in the eye.

"Yes?"

Arthur looked down then sighed again before telling her everything as though he could not control his mouth and the words coming out of them.

Everything from the straps, to the harsh punishments he took in place of for DWs behavior.

He then mentioned the time he couldn't play soccer because of what David had done to his arm...

Francine was sitting opposite him and took everything in with an overwhelmed sense of shock and fear.

Part of her wanted to grab Arthur and hug him so tightly as not to let him go, but her heart was telling her something else.

Tears started falling from her eyes and Arthurs eyes were welling up.

"Arthur..." "I..dont." She started to sob in between her words.

Arthurs voice ached, his tears had made his throat sore.

"Just hug me, would you?" He cried.

Francine splashed the luke warm water around the bath as she gripped him tighter than ever before.

Kissing him on the neck she promised him she would not utter a word to anyone.

"Including my parents" She wept."If thats what you want."

Tears fell down her husbands back.

He knew it pained her to keep this Read family secret from her parents..

Arthurs soaking hands cupped her face.

"Thank you." he softly replied. "You're the only woman".."and only _person_ I can trust."

They both kissed as the tears and bath water created a salty chlorinated taste in their mouths.

What Francine could not tell Arthur, was that she did plan to do what her heart was telling her to do. The beat of it against her chest felt so strong, she could not ignore him as they lay together in bed, intertwined in each other.

In order to afford an apartment of their own in Elwood city, the couple agreed on a compromise over the next eight years.

Francine had decided to work the next four years to pay the rent and the bills while Arthur studied Psychology at Elwood city University.

She had not yet decided what she wanted to do with her life. The world was her oyster with high grades in physical education and math, but she figured, since her husband knew from the time he was fifteen, what he wanted to study that it was only fair he study first.  
They both had financial struggles, admitting Arthur's parents were better off, the help they could offer was minimal but still useful when Francine needed help with groceries for the two of them or a power bill..

Needless to say the weight of a student loan would weight heavy on Arthur but thankfully he could wait until he had a job before paying them off while Francine worked full time in a sports wear store. She loved to show people how to dress appropriately for events such as swimming, skiing and soccer tournaments. Showing customers the best places to visit was a passion of hers to.

So needless to say, Francine frensky Read enjoyed her job.

A _few weeks later:_

Francine kissed Arthur goodbye and wished him the best for his first day at ECU.

"Say hi to Jenna and Alex for me." She saud.

"Take care."

Arthur waved then he gave her a small wink.

"Will do babe." He smiled. "Miss you already."

As he walked down the road and round the corner of the street, Francine took a deep breathe then dialed Janes cell number. She could not risk having David answer the phone by using their landline, not after what she now knew about him.

"Yeah hi Jane..uh Mom." Francine said.

"Yes its nice to hear your voice too." "Uh huh, it has been too long" she replied.

"Listen would you mind if I stopped by after work today?"

"I finish at 2pm today, short shift on Mondays." Francine said.

"Great, it will be nice to see you too Jane."

"Sorry for not visiting sooner."..."Yes I'll make it up to you starting today" she giggled.

"God bless you too." "Bye."

* * *

**2:30pm**

Francine brushed her hair and adjusted the car mirror. She painted a dark shade of lipstick on before puckering up and rechecking herself.

Stepping out of the car, the autumn breeze blew through her air, creating more tension in the atmosphere.

This was not going to be an easy discussion.

Jane was one of the nicest people Francine knew infact all of Arthur's friends thought the Reads were great parents and easy going...

Naturally Francine felt nerves tingle as she knocked on the familiar door..

So Francine stood outside the door, different than each time before

_A lovely hug from her Mother in law, did nothing as francine looked to the floof_

_Had she not said a word or just hold her tongue_

_Arthur would hold it in, so damage would never be undone_

_Tea and laughter was filled with tears as Francine pushed past her inner fears_

_"Why did you let David, do those things to your son?" "He hit him and hurt him"_

_"Taking the blame for things ge had not even done."_

_ Baring the brunt of his sisters mistakes._

_"The pain it has caused him, the sadness it still creates.."_

_Jane was left speechless and at first knew not what to say_

_"I dare not go against my husband"_

_"My generation was brought up that way"_

_Francine shook her head in defiance, she was most far from impressed_

_She argued that once you have children, you do for them what is best_

_Arthur was a child and so well behaved_

_He deserved love and attention, those things all kids crave_

_Jane then agreed and wept into her cup of tea_

_She then looked up at Arthur's wife, saying "Plesse, forgive me?"_

Francine placed her arms around Jane and let her cry out her guilt and her feelings of hurt onto her shoulder.

Rubbing her Mother in laws back she assured her this was NOT her fault.

Jane wiped her eyes and asked Francine if Arthur knew she was here.

Francine bit the side of her lip and pressed her hands firmly down her knee legth skirt.

"Uh well not exactly." She replied.

Jane seemed concerned about that.

"You haven't told anyone else about David have you?"

Francine shook head.

"No." She adamantly replied.

"Arthur had me promise." "Not even my parents know."

Jane poured another cup of tea while Francine played with her earrings.

This was something she had always done since she started wearing jewellery.

Now though, everytime she saw Oliver and David sit together with a glass of wine, discussing life and varioys topics including Davids culinary advice followed by laughter and hugs, Francine would know the truth and not be able to grin and bare it.

"I know you'd like them too know, wouldn't you honey?" Jane asked.

Francine nodded her head.

"Its just, my parents always thought of you guys as family already." She replied.

"Thats true." Jane smiled with a tiny sigh.

"My Mom always knew I'd end up a Read." Francine said with a broken smile

"That lovely friend of yours" She always said. "A good boy, a nice boy.." Francine mimicked her Mothers tone of voice.

This made Jane laugh a little.

She then planted a tiny kiss on her daughter in laws cheek.

"I really am glad Arthur has you in his life." She said warmly.

Francine smiled and stood up. "Thank you Jane."

"Like it or not, he's stuck with me for life." She laughed trying to lighten the mood.

As they proceeded to part ways, Francine ask that they arrange an intervention.

Jane knew this day was coming.

Sighing she explained that David would agree, ONLY if Arthur was willing to be civil and that she hear him out.

Francine hid her inner fury and complied with a bright "Yes."

"We need to resolve this as soon as possible."

Jane agreed. "Id like that too." "Im so impressed with how mature you've become sweet heart."

Francine felt her heart swell. "I just want my marriage to work." She replied with a small smile.

"I love Arthur so much."

"We have to be open and honest as possible." She felt tears behind her eyes.

Thid HAD to happen.

"I love him too Francine." Jane said biting her finger nail a little sheepishly. "Despite what happened."

Francined nodded her head. "Off course you do." She agreed.

As they hugged goodbye Jane asked that Francine not speak to DW, as the fourteen year old little rebel was giving them enoygh issues already.

"She knew and so did Kate." Jane informed.

Francine figured that. "Yeah, Arthur didn't need to tell me." "I thought his own sister's would have witnessed some of it."

DW was favored growing up and now David and Jane Read were paying the ultimate price.

A daughter of fourteen coming on twenty, smoking, stealing and cutting class to play various mind games of the heart with the tibbles who folowed her lead..was creating friction between David and Jane which only led to arguments between DW and her parents.

What a joy it will be having Dora Winifred as a sister in law. Francine winced at that very thought.

Kate hid behind the living room door. She had listened fo Francines conversation with her Mom, while rubbing her swollen ankle.

The ten year old girl, hobbled upstairs before her mother got wind of her presence.

Her black eye had recently cleared up but the little girl would constantly wait under her bed, fretting that Daddy would find a reason to punish her for something when he came home...

* * *

As Francine left she was outraged as she drove home.

"Civil?" She seethed. "After what that pig did?"

"Hear him out?" She growled to herself...

After a heavy sigh Francine stepped out of her car unsure what to do.

She didn't want to break her promise to Jane but she knew Arthur would not take a confrontation with Father lightly and rightly so. Her duty was to her husband first. Not to mention the fact, she completely agreed that her Husbands resentment was justified.

This intervention was not going to be a smooth one..

When Francine returned home, the sun was setting and the lights were on.

"Arthur must be wondering where I am" She said to herself whilst opening the door

When Francine opened the door she thought it best to tell Arthur the truth _later_ and say she was kept late at work doing stocktake before dinner...

That was a thought that never made it past imagination, for standing on the other side of the doot was Arthur with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed underneath his glasses.

He had been standing in wait for some time now.

"You" he glared. "Have got some explaining to do."

Francine looked at him and her face went bright red...

* * *

Okay so Arthur found out Francine had spoken with his Mother.

Kate clearly needs to be taken away from that home of hers and only her older brother and his wife can help.

Then there's the intervention and Arthurs reaction to both Francine's meddling and facing his Dad properly about his abuse for the first time including finding out the real reason why David Read is the way he is...

Will it end happily? Or in divorce? Plus what will become of Kate and DW?

Find out in the last chapter (including epilogue)

**Confrontation and Revelations.**

Sorry if ther poem was a bit all over the place. I like to add some poetry into the story to add a more emotional and descriptive effect. Helping people with poetry is what I like to do (even if some take it and claim it as their own. (Lucy *cough cough***) **

**Anyway please review.**

**Thankyou xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Francine noticed that her husband had been waiting for her by the door when she came home.

It was prettymuch impossible not to.

"Please tell me **WHY** you were at my Mothers?" He sternly asked.

Francine sighed and looked to the ground.

"Well, Arthur..." "I..was trying to help you."

"Trying to help" Arthur yelled. "Trying to?"

His hands flung in the air and he started ranting.

"I thought I could trust you.," He glared at her.

"My wife of all people."

Francine placed her hands on her hips and reminded him that his mother already KNEW what happened since she was there.

"I did _not_ tell anyone" She firmly stated.

"I spoke with your Mom about staging an intervention." she replied.

Arthur rubbed his eyebrows together. _"Oh great." _He thought.

"You...well, you do not know what my Father is like." He replied through gritted teeth.

"You don't think I know that?" She yelled.

"Buster, Sue Ellen, George...they all knew something wasn't right".

Arthur dismissed his wifes comment with a narrow stare.

"I dont give a damn what our friends might or might not think."

Francine tried to explain again how much she loved him and wanted to help...

Arthur calmed down ever so slightly, only because he knew Francine meant well.

She had come a long way from the loud mouthed bully she once was.

Losing a loved one (both grandparents) will do that to a young girl, not to mention her desire to change once she cut ties with her ex best friend Muffy Crosswire.

(Yes for the purposevof this story she remained the same bosdy, interferring little brat.)

Arthur felt his body tense up.

"You may have meant well Francine, honey." He frowned.

"Its just," "Well, its only going to bring up unwanted memories, that quite frankly I would like too...forg.."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Now of all times" Arthur grumbled.

Francine rolled her eyes.

"Dammit," She hissed, opening the door.

"KATE?" Arthurs eyes widened.

There she stood, all of ten years old, wearing a green coat and shoes.

Her face had a bruise on the side of her cheek and tears were running down her face.

Francine held her close and asked what was wrong.

"Help me Aunty please." She cried.

Arthur noticed his little sisters ankle.

"How did you get here?" He asked."You're ankle must have been too sore to walk on."

"The Bus." she wept.

Arthur felt guilt ridden. He had lashed out at his wife for speaking to Jane only to find that through her, Kate was able to come forward and seek help.

In the lounge, Kate sat with a blanket wrapped around her and sipped on a cup of hot chocolate.

Francine had a cold ice pack pressed against Kate's swollen ankle.

"What made you come here sweetie?" She asked.

"I heard you and Mom talking." Kate sobbed.

Arthur took a seat beside his little sister.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

Kate looked downward and frowned.

"I never see you anymore Arthur." she replied.

"You guys hardly ever visit us, except on holidays", Or with Aunty Francine parents."

Francine knelt beside Kate and placed her hands on her knees.

"You can stay here tonight, but we will need to tell your Mom okay?"

Kate nodded.

Arthur looked at his wife who was dialing Janes number and agreed, giving his sister a warm hug.

"Hey Jane." Francine spoke.

"Yes, she's here" "Oh no its fine"

"Yeah, one of us will talk about this over with you tomorrow"

"See you, take care."

"You too." "bye."

Kate felt relief when she was able to stay and then thanked Francine for speaking to her Mother.

"If I hadnt have sorta um...heard you." She blushed.

"Then I would not have come here."

Francine planted a small kiss on her nieces forehead and told her it was fine.

"I'm glad you're here." she smiled warmly.

Arthur felt really idiotic. "Im so sorry Kate." He apologised.

Francine went into the kitchen to find something to eat.

Arthur sat beside his little sister and apologized for not being around as often as he should have.

"I can't believe Dad is doing what he did to me"...he started holding back tears. "To you Kate."

Kate started crying and clung on to her older brother.

"Dont make me go back there, please Arthur." She pined.

"I am so scared of what he will do next."

"He whacked me last week with his belt." She whimpered. "For spilling juice in the hall."

Arthur gave his sister a stern look. "He won't EVER lay a hand in you again."

"So don't worry about that." He held her in his grasp.

There's no way I'm having you go back..." He stated firmly.

Arthur felt anger rise inside of him.

Hitting him as a child was one thing, but to take out whatever deep seeded anger was inside of his Father on his little defenseless sister was beyond abhorrent.

When Francine came and told Arthur and Kate that dinner was ready, they were both sobbing on the couch.

Her heart ached for Arthur whom she loved more than he realized.

She felt awful for little Kate who was unable to defend herself.

She decided to be best to leave them to talk and spend some family time together.

"Dinners in the kitchen." She whispered into her husbands ear.

Thanks, I think we're gonna leave it tonigh hon." He quietly replied.

Arthur clung on to her hand from over the couch where he and Kate were cuddling.

"Francine." he looked into her eyes. "I'm...So sorry."

Francine smiled and felt a few tears fall from her face.

"Well you should be." She lowered her voice. "You weren't to know Arthur, Nor was I about Kate."

Kate rested her head against Arthurs shoulder while he gave his wife a kiss.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Same to you." She replied. "Even if you didn't listen to me."

Arthur brushed that aside, his male pride was not about to openly admit that he was in the wrong..not yet.

"We need to think of a way to take hold of the situation with Kate." Arthur said.

Francine nodded but agreed it was best left until morning to discuss it as Kate was fast asleep.

"Ill take her in with us" "She wont mind sleeping on the sofa in our room." he said.

"Yeah okay." Francine smiled.

"No marital business tonight for you Mister." She joked.

Arthur frowned. "Even if Kate was NOT in the room, I would not copulate with you Mrs Read."

"Not after tonight". He replied , giving his wife a sly wink.

She raised an eye brow. "Is that so?"

Her brown eyes looked at him with a puzzled stare.

"Well okay I definetly would." he grinned. "I'm unable to contain myself" he joked.

Francine shook her head and laughed. "Men, honestly."

"You are however, off the hook." "No longer in trouble." He politely informed her

Francine sarcastically breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why thank you dear Husband." She mimicked with an over the top voice of appreciation.

"Get upstairs you." Arthur ordered jokingly.

Francine giggled as she ran upstairs to have a shower and get ready for bed.

Arthur felt his little sister breathing against him.

"We'll get this sorted." He said to Kate.

"Dont you worry little sis."

* * *

Meanwhile, Francine lay in bed and spoke to Jane who had called again.

"So you called him?" she asked.

"Jane, that was not your place too."

"I was going to tell Arthur tonight..."

"Why?" "What do you mean why?"

"You bet me to it."

"Sorry but that was very intrusive." she replied.

Jane then started sobbing over the phone.

"Please tell Arthur to come on Sunday." She cried in distress.

"I cannot tell Arthur what to do." Francine retorted.

"Im sure he will come though, given the circumstances." ...she paused for a second.

"Circumstances?" Jane asked.

"Well we need to talk about Kate first." Francine replied.

"Uh...oh." Jane said very quietly. "Yes off course."

Francine sensed her mother in laws embarrassment over the phone.

"She is in a bad way Jane."

Francine informed Jane of Kate opening up to them about David and how she was scared to go home.

"She's with Arthur now." "They are both asleep on the couch together." (She lied about that part.)

There was no way her Husband was in any mood to speak to his Mom right at this point.

"Yeah we will be there.", "Sunday afternoon."

"We don't want Kate living there until we sort something out on Sunday."

"Jane" Francine hissed. "Its illegal for David to be doing this."

"Surely you see that."

"Okay okay."

"Just let us keep her for the next five days."

"I'll collect her things tomorrow and we will talk on Sunday."

Jane was crying apologetically over the phone again.

"Jane, come on."

"Its not you." "Its him but you need to understand, that Kate cannot stay in that environment."

Jane started sobbing profusely over the phone.

"Okay, yes I'll drop by." Francine replied. She felt sorry for Arthurs Mom.

"As long as its just you?" "Okay then once DW and David..have left."

She shuddered at the mere mention of his name.

"Arthur?" , "Uh he will most likely wait until Sunday."

Jane begged that her son not rip his Father to shreds.

"We will all keep it as civil as possible, wont we?." "Please Francine." she begged again.

Sighing Arthurs wife, reluctantly agreed.

"Okay." "You have my word."

"Off course I want this all to be over." "My husband needs closure before we can..."

"Have what?" Francine gasped.

"Yeah not for a few years, but when we do become parents."

"I would like to know that history is not going to repeat itself."

Francine held in tears at that gruesome thought.

"I know thats why its so important this happen." Jane agreed.

"Okay." Francine yawned.

"Well Kate and Arthur are asleep and Im off to bed."

"Night Jane."

"Love you too."

Francine pushed her head into her pillow and sighed.

"Oye vey."

* * *

The next morning, Arthur lay with his hands wrapped around his wife, while Kate slept soundly on the sofa bed with a warm purple blanket around her.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Arthur said, pressed up against his wife's back.

She held both of his hands tightly around her.

"Dont you worry about me Mr Read." She replied. "We will get through it."

They both looked at Kate, laying peacefully on the sofa.

"For Kate's sake." He said. Francine nodded in agreement.

For the rest of the week, Kate stayed with Arthur and Francine until the day arrived.

**Sunday afternoon Intervention**

The day was finally upon them. Arthur gulped while Kate held Francines hand tightly

"Whatever happens" she said, looking at her sister in law

"You will no longer be living with your Father okay?"

Kate wiped her teary eyes and nodded.

"Even if that means living with us" she sighed heavily.

Arthur was sweating, waiting for his Mother to open the door.

When Jane answered she was wiping a few tears from her eyes.

The house was warm and cozy but the atmosphere was as cold as ice.

"Thankyou for coming." Mrs read said with a broken smile.

Arthur folded his arms and stepped inside.

"Okay lets get this over with." He grunted.

Francine followed him insude, leaving Jane to embrace her little girl.

"Ive missed you sweetheart." Jane wept.

Kate hugged her Mothers waist and cried softly. "Me too Mom."

In the living room David sat on one side of the room while Arthur took a seat beside his wife across the table from him.

David was fidgety and could barely look his own son in the eye.

"Well as you can see." He said, looking to the carpet. "DWs not with us."

Francine rolled her eyes. "Off doing whatever the hell she wants again, I suppose?" She snarled.

David didn't say anythimng. Arthur rested his hand on his wifes knee.

"I'll take it from here." He quietly said.

Francine reluctantly agreed, even though every fibre within her being was itching to spout her mouth off at her father in law and scold him harshly.

"First off David." Arthur spoke sternly.

For obvious reasons he no longer caller him "Dad"

"I want a sincere and honest apology from you."

Jane walked in with Kate and sat beside to her husband, but Kate ran toward Francine.

David arched back into the couch and sighed.

"Arthur..." He had a deep croaking sound in his voice as though he were holding back tears.

"I want you to forgive me for what I did."

Kate snuggled into Francine and looked at her Dad with tear stsined eyes.

He then shook his head and sighed.

"I let what my father do to me, affect the way I treated you"

He hoped now his son would understand.

"Thats not a good enough reason for lashing out at me" Arthur spat.

"How many times was I belted or hit in the face?" The anger inside him flared up again.

Jane became a little frightened and started crying.

"Please Arthur, try to understand."

"Understand what?" He yelled.

He rose to his feet and let his father have it.

"Just because Grandpa was horrible doesnt mean you had to beat me."

" For things that my siater did" He winced at the mere thought of her. ,That nasty little.."

"Arthur." David growled. "You are not even listening to me."

"Im attempting to have a civil discussion with you." He curled his lips in anger.

"Yet again, you wont see reason." "Why do you think I hit you over the sofa huh?"

Jane gasped. "David."

"Im sorry darling, but hes not letting me explain." He replied, his fists clenched.

Francine was livid but held her tongue.

"What reason?" Arthur yelled back.

"Why would you blame your son for every little damn thing huh?". "I was a child, you were the adult."

He looked at David and scoffed.

"You're no Father."

"Look at Kate, shes ten years old." Arthur pointed to his little sister weeping into Francines chest.

"Kate sweetheart, Daddys really sorry." David looked at her with a tearful smile.

"No you're not." She screamed. "You always say that after you..." She then burst into tears.

Francine stroked Kates long blonde hair and told her it would be alright.

David shook his head at his daughter in law.

"Im disappointed Francine, I really am."

Her and Arthur both glared at him.

"What did you just say?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Given all that your grandparents went through during the war."

That was it. Francine stood up and roared at him.

"How DARE you?" "How freaking dare you bring my family into this."

Arthur was appaulled at his Father for that and felt and overwhelming surge of protection for his wife.

Francine went to strike back verbally when Arthur clutched her hand and took over.

"Laverne's Mother doesn't even know what happened to her husband." He growled.

"He was most likely _murdered_ in a camp." He roared.

"Dont even think of comparing that to you or Grandpa." His voice was strong and his heart pounded. Francine had never loved him more than she did in that moment.

"Francines grandparents went through hell during the holocaust".

" She never knew her maternal grandfather" he was taken away from her Bubby in Auschwitz. "

Francine had tears in her eyes. Talk on that subject would always be a raw one.

"Did Oliver ever lash out?" He spat. "Did Laverne every lay a finger on either of her daughters?"

"Her Bubby was never traced, yet did you see Francines Mom strike her because of it?"

He waited for his father to answer. He had nothing.

"Yeah, thats what I thought." Arthur sneered.

"Dont you EVER talk to my wife like that, or use her family in any of this." He scolded.

David was about to respond when Arthur continued

"Why do you think we didnt visit at Christmas?" "Newlywed and all huh?"

He huffed.

"I enjoyed spending my first chanukah with my lovely wife" he folded his arms.

"As a matter of fact", " we'll be doing it again this year." He stated.

Francine smiled at Arthur.

He had not only defended her honor but was proud of her heritage aswell and embraced the Jewish culture fondly.

David felt wretched but didn't apologise to his daughter in law or properly to Arthur.

He looked over at Kate. "I cannot change the past." His voice quivered.

"I can, however start over." He walked uptowards Kate and was inches away from Francine.

"Get away from us." She yelled, pushing David away.

David held his own and grabbed ahold of Francine by the arms. He started to shake her.

"Dont you tell me what to do." He roared. "This is your fault.. you..."

Arthur lunged forward and punched his Father in the face, knocking him backwards onto the floor.

Jane fell to her knees and cried, while Arthur wiped his fist and held his rather shaken up wife tightly.

Kate approached her Mother and gave her a hug.

"Its only a matter of time Mom.." Arthur said. He had a tight grip on Francine, who was trembling.

After seeing Davids seething temper force him to grab Francine like that, Jane feared that Davids desire for violence against anyone he saw as weaker than him, would only get worse.

Arthur looked over at his Father who held himself up and wiped his bleeding nose.

"Get out." He ordered. "NOW." David scowled.

Arthur shook his head adamantly.

"Not without Mom and Kate."

David hinted for Jane to get up and say something, instead she stood up and held onto her daughters hand

"David, I can..can't do this anymore."

Kate and Francine both gasped.

Arthur closed his eyes and heaved a sigh of releif.

"Finally."

"Jane" David begged. "Think about what you are doing "

"I know what Im doing." She replied. "I'm looking out for my children."

She looked at Arthur with tears in her eyes.

"That I should have done a long time ago."

David started getting angry again and spat some of the blood from his mouth onto the floor.

"This is THEM talking, not you Jane." David pointed toward Arthur and Francine.

"Have I ever once laid a hand on you?" He questioned.

"Hes tugging at your heart strings Mom." Arthur said, walking toward her.

Jane cried and held her two children close.

Francine stood away from David and stood beside her husband and his family.

_"Wow, despite everything he put up with, Arthur is such a lovely man.." "My man." _

Her thoughts were interrupted by Arthur can Kate giving her a big hug

"Come on you" he softly said. "Lets go."

Kate thanked her "big sister" as Arthur led her outside..

"Our work here is done, for now." Francine smiled. "Im sorry he didn't give you an apology."

Arthur was no longer concerned with that.

He had three very important females in his life to protect.

"I cannot believe he said those things to you..." Arthur cringed at the thought of what was said.

She looked up at him with sad eyes. "Yeah it hurt." "Its over now though." She sighed in releif.

Arthur held his wife protectively around her waist.

"When he shook you like that...I saw red"

Francine kissed him on the porch in gratitude.

"You defended me and stopped your Dad from hurting me."

He held her close and kissed her on the head.

"Its what any decent husband would do, for the woman he loved"

She looked at him with a few tears in her eyes.

"To the moon and back." She smiled.

Arthur wiped the tears from her eyes and cupped her face with his warm hands.

"To the moon back." "My Francine."

Things progressed pretty quickly after that confrontation.

Coming up in the next chapter!

Was the ending a soppy one? A little.

Fair? Yes Good?

Well you be the judge

**Mixer and red eye _*cough cough* please review._**

**_I checked and rechecked this chapter from start to finish. Please dont let there be errors._**

* * *

TBC in an Epilogue to Arthurs Secret

I cannot help myself. Argh

I wish I were able to write shorter yet descriptive chapters with intriguing plotlines the way Darkangelsnapelover, TUC and DM can. Oh and Clickticktack?

Awesome story on Arthur he has, okay sounding like yoda now, I am haha!


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogue**

Things did indeed progress pretty quickly from then on...

Months turned into years which evolved into a decade...and so forth

* * *

David Read was repremanded in custody and charged with assault, however, Arthur's previous years of abuse he had endured were omitted from the private hearing.

One _reason_ being, that the alleged abuse toward a minor took place years ago and there was no longer any physical proof of bodily harm. Arthur had chosen not to take his abuse claims any further. As long as his Father obeyed the orders given to him by the court magistrate, he knew his Mother, baby sister and Francine would be safe.

The second _reason,_ he had good representation. Yet not of the standard his wife received.

Edward Crosswire, Patriarch of the Crosswire fortune had pitched in and had their family's personal legal team represent Jane and Katelyn Read. Through a small custodial hearing, Jane was awarded full time custody of her daughter. Kayes choice came into play aswell and naturally she chose her Mother.

David was sentenced to eight months imprisonment **or** one year _house arrest_ and a government appointed official to oversee his visits and collect his groceries etc. He chose the latter for obvious reasons. Kate, when she chose to see her Father with Jane had a guardian appointed by the state present and the visits were no longer than one hour at a time. She barely stayed for twenty minutes at a time which pained David greatly.

He was also given a tresspass order after his house arrest concluded. When he was not allocated a visit with his daughter, he was not to come into or within one kilometre of his Wife or Daughter, including an order taken out by Francine not allowing him within close proximity, however, she dropped the charges after David never showed any interest in being near either Arrhur or his Wife.

Jane kept the house. The money was divided equally as neither were money grabbing people. David rented an apartment near the outskirts of Elwood, heading toward _Longwood city,_ where he could work unnoticed until he eventually moved their and resided permanently.

He met another woman three years later named Amelia Ling, a Taiwanese American cat, and opened up to her about his past. With her help and therapy, David was able to get his life back on track. He even brought a dog, they named scuffles.

So what happens over the course of the next few years?

Interesting situations abound.

After Jane gained full custody of Kate Read, she used the spare rooms to house homestay students in need of a place to stay during their foreign exchange studies at Elwood City English language centre. Kate learned all about different continents and countries within them around the world, eventually living her dream of travelling the world at age 19. She didnt go to college, she chose a different form of education via travel and working holidays.

Arthur finished his degree and started teaching at Lakewood _Elementary._ Mr Ratburn had long since retirer as had Mr Haney. Arthur taught English and studied child psychology online, earning himself a double degree, being able to use his skills at the centre Binky had set up, eventually abandoning teaching altogether as his work in psychology was his true passion. He began working with children from abusive homes and adolescents with behavioural problems.

Francine finally found her calling and worked alongside Binky Barns as an advocate for _**Parents and Adults against child abuse, refuge centre or The PAACA Centre for short.**_ Emily Barns, Binkys wife worked as manager. Sport and recreation took second place for Francine, to working with families after gaining her online college degree in _social work_ while working with Binky, Emily and Slink, who was primarily a mentor to misunderstood children and teenagers who expresed themselves through anger and used their home lives as weapons at school. Thus proving onve again, people/animals change either for the better or...worse.

DW moved out of the house. Taking her Fathers side naturally, ignoring her Mother and other siblings. She often visited her Father which decreased as time went by. DW had decided to live with her boyfriend James for awhile with Molly. By age fifteen Dora had dropped out of school, left James and slid down a dangerous path with different partners, drug and alcohol addictions and violence, resulting in jail cells and **Drug** and **Alcohol** facilities keeping her as a resident until she was no longer deemed a threat to society while her ex boyfriends and partners in petty theft and drug abuse, Tommy and Timmy Tibble ended up in prison, down south in TX where they were shown no mercy for their actions toward various women they had assaulted and had numerous **GBH** charges against them. They were disowned by their parents and were put away for a ten years, with no possibility of parole.

Katherine Frensky Married Alberto Molina ,the soccer player from Ecuador. Three years her junior, Alberto enjoyed travelling the world with his career as an american soccer player. He scored many goals for his home team, winning more games than any other player. He is preparing for the Fifa world cup. Katherine fekt at home as a soccer stars wife, shopping, travelling first class and sipping champagne on the balconies of different hotel rooms around the world. She was a lady of leisure and Mother of daughter Salina Katherine, Frensky Molina, Alberto's little pricess.

Rattles began dealing, drifting further and further into danger when he got on the wrong side of the Mexican Cartels. He was last seen in Albuquerque at 8pm on a friday evening outside a gas station he frequented. He was never seen or heard from again.

Molly Mac Donald used her life experiences including tumultuous relationship with Rattles into lyrics. A Combination of both music and lyrics including her killer vocals and guitar skills slowly rose her status from aspiring muso to acclaimed musician by the time she was 25yrs old. Her Debut album, _**Rough Diamond,**_ sold over three million copies in its first month with over eighty million digital downloads of her next three albums. She married another aspriring muscian, Dean Lomaxs son Bleach Lomax, his stage name, his real name was Asher Dean.

Kate ended up Marrying Buster. After years of dating, Buster calmed down and met up with the young traveller while he was on an expedition in the Australian outback. They met in Alice aprings where the weather was always hot and the rain was always warm. They were married in Elwood where Arthur was best man and Mei ling bridesmaid while Francine was her maid of honor. Once the initial shock had worn off, Arthur came around to the idea and was happy to have a brother in the family. This was an added bonus that his brother in law happened to be his best friend.

By the time Buster and Kate had settled down, Arthur and Francine had two children, identical twin boys, Arthur and Oliver Frensky Read. The two **monkeyvark** boys kept both busy parents on their toes. Arthur Jr was outgoing and far more boystrous than his brother Oliver Francis, who liked to read and design model planes and draw.

Despite their constant arguments, the children loved their parents very much as did their proud Grandparents Oliver and Laverne and Grandma Jane who remarried Mr Haneys brother Harold, slightly younger and a little less forgerful. Then there was great grandama _Thora,_ still plodding along, adjusting quite well to life in her retirement village with Mrs McGrady her closest companion.

Arthur and his wife could always count on baby sitters with Aunty Kate and Uncle Buster, who was made aware of the circumstances that lef to David Reads assault charges. Arthur was happy to be able to spill everything to his best friend while Jane opened up to Laverne who kept her family secret between Jane and Francine. Laverne was able to speak with her daughter openly about Arthur and she was a great comfort to Francine, who bore the secret between the Reads for such a long time.

As far as Oliver and AJ were concerned, both parents made sure neither on was mistreated, favoured or abused physically even if it meant long discussions and Arthurs psychological "babble" as the twins called it when they misbehaved or Arthur needed to vent and speak with his two best friends when the nightmare's woke him up. Francine was always there to comfort him and Buster was a great support for him and Kate.

Francine often took both boys to soccer practice but it was AJ who wanted to be like his Uncle Alberto the soccet star, while Oliver focused more on historical events including learning of his past and family history between the Reads and Frensky families. He also enjoyed making model airplanes with his Dad while Francine coached AJ. Yet their was never any favouritism between each parent or child.

Francine adored her sons and took to motherhood like a duck to water. Arthur made deadly sure, his past would in no way come to surface in his raising the children. Discipline consisted of "time outs" and "grounding". No physical discipline was used.

One day Arthur knew he would need to tell his boys about his torrid past but for now, he sat back and enjoyed watching them grow and play with his Wife, his lover and his closest companion by his side

That night after the confrontation would never be forgotten and would remain marked in the Reads family history forever. Including Francine Frensky Reads memory.

* * *

Present day.

Arthurs held his wife's hand one evening.

They watched, as the sun set over their two bedroom home in the city they grew up in.

Now both 33yrs old with two five year olds running around the house.

Arthur held his Francine, closer toward him.

"Thankyou" he said, whispering warmly into her ear.

She smiled. "For what sweetheart?"

Smirking the way she did. "What amazing thing have I done this time, her hands, stroking her husbands face...

Arthur held his fingers against her mouth and leaned in to kiss her.

"For speaking with my Mom..." (15 yrs ago)

They shared a passionate kiss and then headed inside as the stars came out, shining with the light of the moon...

The end.

* * *

Closing points:

An appropriate ending an a happy one..except for Rattles, DW and Tand T Tibble.

Sometimes a happy ending is needed to enhance the possibility that life isn't always gloomy and wretched, that sometimes a story with an ending that makes you feel happy as the characters is a GOOD thing.

As for Francine being OOC...People Change.

Death, Love, and making it through highschool alive (serious here) can kick a person in the butt and give them exactly what medicine they needed to change for the better. So in Francimes case, That is what happened. End of!

The Rattles scenario was loosely based on a scene from** Breaking Bad**, set in Albuquerque between the Cartel and other such drug lords.

Thankyou for reading


End file.
